


Aladdin’s New Life

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Beds, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Aladdin (1992), aladdin's life changes, but not what you think, very minor references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Aladdin's life changed when he and Jasmine fell in love. He has new experiences.





	Aladdin’s New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Falling in love with a princess has changed Aladdin's life in so many more ways than just the eventual happily-ever-after. Moving from the streets to the palace, he's going to experience so many new things for the first time -- from Jasmine introducing him to unexpected luxuries, to having enough money in his pocket to buy anything at the market he wants (or to help out someone who isn't so fortunate), to simply waking up in the morning warm, safe, and sure of where his next meal is coming from. Tell me about some of those first times."

The first time he slept in a bed.

“Father wanted you to have this bedroom,” Jasmine said as she opened the door to a guest room they had.

“Really?” Aladdin asked.

“Yes, of course. We want you to live with us in the palace. It’s your home now.”

She motioned for him to go into the room, which he did. She followed after him. His face was slack-jawed when she turned around to look at him.

Jasmine smiled at him.

“I think the bed is bigger than my old home,” Aladdin said.

“Sure is,” Abu muttered from Aladdin’s shoulder.

The room was so massive. Aladdin figured that his old home would have fit into the room at least three times, and that was just a guess. The bed probably would fit at least six people comfortably. And it was all for him. And Abu, if he wanted to share. (But even Abu got his own bed, which was a pillow and baby blankets, from Jasmine’s infanthood basinet.)

Sleeping in that massive bed that first night was amazing. It was so comfortable! He had no backaches or neckaches or any sort of hurt on any part of him. And he was so warm. He even had his own set of pajamas! And they kept his skin warm at night, while also making him feel comfortable. He slept so well that first night. And every night after that. It was so comforting to know that he would never feel cold or uncomfortable when he slept again.

 

 

 

The first time he and Jasmine slept in the same bed.

He had been living at the palace for a couple of weeks, when Jasmine asked him if he minded if they slept in the same bed together. It was nothing sexual; she just wanted to sleep next to him. And he agreed, seeing as how he wanted to sleep next to her as well.

So, they shared his bed. Rajah slept on the floor, on a massive rug (he had padded in after Jasmine and flopped down noisily on the floor and fell asleep within seconds).

He wrapped his arms around her body and cuddled close to her body, his chin against her shoulder. She was just as warm at day, and he felt so amazingly wonderful to be so close to his love. The sound of her soft breathing as she slept, the feel of her hair against his face, keeping his face warm, the so-called pillow talk that they had engaged in before going to bed.

How she woke up facing him, holding his hand and smiling at him. He could not help but smile back.

“Did you sleep well, my love?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes,” Aladdin said.

 

 

 

The first time he realized he would never be hungry again.

That one was a weird feeling. He had spent so long worrying about if he would starve or how he would find his next meal that it was kind of jarring not to worry about that anymore. Like he almost did not know anything else. It had been something he had been used to so long. But at the same time, while it was a confusing feeling to feel uncomfortable from the lack of worrying about having enough to eat or finding to food, he liked that he no longer need to worry.

If he was hungry, he only had to wander into the kitchens and request something.

It was rather nice getting to sit down with the Sultan and Jasmine in the morning and have breakfast together and eat until he felt he was not hungry.

Hunger pangs were more like, “it’s been a while since you ate, you should eat!” instead of the feeling of starving.

The next time he saw Genie, Genie said Aladdin looked about fifteen pounds heavier.


End file.
